


Love Me Like You Do (Oneshot)

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he got was something else… something more… </p><p>What he didn't know was that he was an angel in disguise, a walking miracle, Kei’s new hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... I never meant for this to be like this but... it just kinda happened? Anyways, leave me your comments or something. Plus, because of this fic and it's shitty setting and all, it took me a very long time and to tell you the truth, it isn't even all that good. I'll edit this someday or something... -_-

**Love Me Like You Do**

The day he dreaded the most has come. Kei stares at her the whole time, eyes unmoving. He feels that if he does she’ll disappear. Her calm, pale face being lowered into the ground. His mother’s funeral.

 

They’ve lowered her to the ground and starts to pour dirt over her. A single tear sheds from his watery eyes. He can hear them. Everything they say he can hear.

 

“What should we do with the boy?” one of them asked.

 

“I don’t know but I heard that his parents were very rich and saved a bunch of money for him and his brother.”

 

Akiteru.

 

Something deep from within tightens but he hides it well. He doesn’t want them to know that he is broken. He doesn’t want to seem weak. He doesn’t want to appear vulnerable and helpless in their eyes. He doesn’t want to be taken care of, he hates it.

 

He’s in his wheelchair that's a couple of inches away from his mother’s grave. He watches the dirt drop from the digger onto his mother’s coffin.

 

“If we take care of him I think we get to keep the money too.”

 

They’re still talking. Why are they still talking? Kei cover;s his ears and closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to hear this. He doesn’t want to know what they’re going to do with him.

 

“Yeah but half the money goes to the brother too. He’s in the hospital.”

 

No…

 

“Well, we could just stop sending money in for him then.”

 

No, no, no. No. Not Akiteru. Not him.

 

His whole body is shaking.

 

Somebody notices and says, “Hey, he’s shaking real bad. Should we take him home?”

 

Tears are streaming from his face. He doesn’t want this. Please, somebody, save him. Anyone, it doesn’t matter anymore. Take him away. Pull him out of his misery.

 

He looks up into the gray, cloudy sky and wishes for everything to stop. Right now he’s wishing that rainbows would shoot out from nowhere and his family would be there. His mom would descend from the heavens like an angel, his father and Akiteru would come running towards him with smiles on their faces.

 

What he got was something else… something more…

 

The person, one of his relatives most likely, grabbed his wheelchair and he flinched. He was scared for what was to come for him. His future is in the hands of the person behind him. They’re trying to work out how they would bring him down this steep hill and a thought occurred to him. They can easily kill him right here with the excuse of a steep and dangerous hill. It can happen so easily that it scared him.

 

He wasn’t one to wonder about death but the thought of leaving Aki here alone in the world terrified him more than his death. If there’s a God above, please help him.

 

He stares at his trembling hands to calm himself but it doesn’t work. It only gives them more of a chance to take him home. He looks up and sees something in the distance but looks down again when he hears a low chuckle.

 

“Oh? Are you eager to go home, Kei~?”

 

He looks left and right but there isn’t anyone there to support him. It’s just like the last time. No one is there to help him. He hears the footsteps of someone and looks up and stares, mouth agape.

 

In the deepest part of his mind he knows this person, he’s sure of it. He knows it by the way his messy dark hair flies wildly in the wind, his white dress shirt’s collar is left open, he isn’t even wearing a tie because Kei knows that he doesn’t know how to tie a tie, his suit jacket is left open hanging by the wind, his calm face showing something else. In his hand is a bouquet of flowers. White roses to be exact.

 

He stops in front of Kei but isn’t looking at him but the person behind him whose hand is on the wheelchair. He smiles a calm and happy smile but Kei knows that it’s fake. The person walks around him and heads towards his mother graves. Kei is shocked and scared. He turns around and sees him kneel down, back towards Kei, lay the roses down on the grave and mumbled something. He slowly stood up and looked straight at Kei before turning his face away and stares at the man in hold of Kei and frowns slightly.

 

Has his prayer been heard? Would this be the end of his sufferings or an addition?

 

“Excuse me but, can you step away from him?” came the soft and calming voice of Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

The man clicked his tongue. “And who the hell are yo to be giving me orders?”

 

Tadashi chuckled lightheartedly but Kei knows that it was fake. It has to be. There is no reason for him to be laughing here.

 

“I don’t think you were informed of this but…” Tadashi’s face took on a dark turn and inched towards Kei and the man. “As of now, I am Kei’s legal guardian.”

 

What?

 

Kei’s eyes widen. What did he just say?

 

“No way. You don't look any older than 20.” said the man as he wiped his tears of laughter.

 

Tadashi smiled again as he stood face to face with the giant that stood in his way. “Well, I am sorry to disappoint you but I am already 25 years of age.”

 

“Hah. That has nothing to do with us. Just so you know, I have watched Kei before. I took care of him. I cooked and fed him, showered him, bathed him, dressed him, you name it. I even read him bedtime stories because he was so afraid of the dark. Right Kei~?”

 

Kei’s face paled. He remembers. Everything that the man has done to him. He shivered in response and Tadashi saw.

 

“I am like another father to him. When his father passed and his mother needed help, I was there for him. Who are you?”

 

“I’m his best friend.”

 

Kei looked and saw the determination on Tadashi’s face, the very same expression he had when he was going to do a jump float serve.

 

“Best friend you say? How are you two still friends even after all this? All these years of your absence? Does he even consider you a friend?”

 

“I’m not sure what he thinks of me now but it’s still a hundred times better than you.” Tadashi replied, unfazed by the man’s harsh and cruel words.

 

The man laughed at his words. “Oh, and what have you done to deserve a better image than me?”

 

Tadashi smiled that fake smile at him again. “I’m sorry if you were ill informed of me but, during your time with Kei, I spent it making money to support him, his brother and mother.”

 

Kei’s breath was caught in his throat. No. Way.

 

“And, for your information, I am currently having his brother’s every need on my bank account. Everything he needs from clothes to food to good caretakers, I’ve got it all for him. I helped Kei’s mother out when she needed the money and if you weren’t told otherwise, I was the one who drove away his abusement, harassment from people like you. I know what you guys did to him. Unfortunately, you and a couple more got away but not your group of friends. They’re spending good times in jail if you wanted to know.” Tadashi said matter of factly.

 

The man was left speechless. “Wh-what…”

 

“Do you need me to repeat it? I can if you want but I don’t have enough time on me to be messing with you. Now, if you’ll kindly excuse me, I’m taking Kei home with me.”

 

Tadashi brushed passed the man and stood before Kei, his gaze softening.

 

“Let’s go home, Kei.”

 

He put a hand on Kei’s back, the other under his knees and carried him bridal style.

 

No. Fucking. Way. There was no way in his right mind to be carrying Kei down this dangerous and steepless hill.

 

“Oi! Where the fuck do you think you’re going?!”

 

Tadashi stopped in his tracks. “I’m carrying him home, of course.” He turned around and glared at him. “You would think that all this time for not being there for him physically and emotionally, I still can’t even carry him down a hill?” There was sarcasm in his voice and Kei thought that it was foreign to him. To hear Yamaguchi speaking in a different tone and voice.

 

The man roared and was about to punch him before Tadashi stopped him, not by his hands but with this one sentence that spoke in different volumes.

 

“Hurt me and this will be the end of your day.”

 

His face was mere inches away from Tadashi’s face. “I hope you understand that even a single strand on his body touched by you, would be your death wish.”

 

Tadashi’s voice was cold and stern. “And don’t even think that you can easily beat me. You don’t know what I’ve done and gone through to get here.”

 

And with that, he turned around and walked away. Kei is still in his arms, protective and safe. He doesn’t know when was the last time he felt this way.

 

“I’m sorry… for everything… for not being there when you needed me the most. I’m sorry, really… Tsukki.”

 

Kei should’ve known. He should’ve seen it in the way they all look at him.

 

Whenever Kuroo was over he had this look in his eyes that Kei thought was pity but now he knows that it was guilt. He was guilty of lying to Kei that Tadashi was fully helping him behind his back.

 

He should’ve known when Hinata would fret over his health and make sure he was alive and healthy. When Hinata would be unusually quiet. Or when he would just randomly call him “Tsukki” a name he reserved for only Yamaguchi and would breathe out a sigh of relief as something just came off his chest.

 

He should’ve known when he heard his mother would stay up late at night speaking to a voice and apologized over and over. Mumbling a ‘thank you’ here and there. That peaceful and calm smile he saw when she was on the phone. It was as if her world had opened up.

 

He should’ve known.

 

This wasn’t what he thought it would be at all. This was far from it. The way Tadashi treated him like he was fragile, like he was glass, as if he would break from a single touch.

 

It was unfair. Tadashi went too far with this. He treated Kei too… too good. He cooked for him and fed him almost like his mother. It makes him want to choke. It’s too much for him. He went from barely fed to never missing a single meal. He even had snack time which was very unnecessary but Tadashi refused. He said something about Kei being too skinny for his liking and was trying to feed him more than he could eat.

 

Tadashi would shower him and bathe him each and every single day and night. No matter the occasion he made Kei feel clean. He hated it. he hated how Tadashi would wash him gently and speak softly to him. He hated how Tadashi saw every part of his body but held his tongue. He sees the way Tadashi saddens when he sees the scars and bruises on his body. What he hates more is when it gets too much for him and he has to hug Kei. He has to hug him, to feel him to know that he’s there, he’s alive and he’s living. He hates it the most when he feels Tadashi’s tears on his skin, when he hears his pathetic whimpers and sniffles and mumblings of ‘sorry Tsukki.’ He hates it the most.

 

As much as he hated the other two, he hates this the most. He hates it when Tadashi dresses him nicely and comfortably before putting him to bed and sits there waiting for him to fall asleep. Sometimes he humors him and closes his eyes and if he doesn’t fall asleep, he would hear confessions.

 

“I’m sorry Tsukki. I’m so useless you know?”

 

The broken and trembling voice of Tadashi breaks something in his heart.

 

“For all the times I wasn't there for you. You… you should be angry that I’m taking care of you. Throw a fit. Yell at me. Just at least say something. I know that you’re scared but just… say something. Tell me that you’re still here, that you’re still breathing. You’re still alive and living. Just tell me… that you’re fine. Just…”

 

Tadashi’s fully crying now and kei feels a tear leaked out but he can’t show it or he’ll be caught. His eyes shoot open when he feels Tadashi’s hand wiping away his tears. What he doesn’t expect is for Tadashi to look so shocked. His teary eyes wide, mouth open and a hand still on his cheeks. He pulls away harshly.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.” He stands up and wipes his tears before leaving Kei there.

 

He lays there in bed wondering if Tadashi is scared.

 

Sometimes in the night he hears his door being open and feels a hand on his cheeks.

 

“I’ll never let them hurt you. I promised her that… and,” his voice sounds choked, “and I’ll make sure that… before I ever turn into them or hurt you like them, I’ll kill myself first.”

 

Why? Why does it still hurt? When will this pain end? Please, oh, tell me, when does this end? These sufferings that happens to us? Will they ever go away?

 

“Tsukki.”

 

He stares up at Tadashi’s face. An expression he can’t read.

 

“Today, I’m going to take you out. So… let’s look our best today.” He smiles at kei but his eyes speak something else entirely.

 

Tadashi takes him upstairs and changes him into something fancy. He’s dressed in a black suit, almost like the one he wore at his mother’s funeral except there’s no tie and he can pretty much guess that Tadashi still doesn’t know how to. His long blond hair is combed back to match his suit. He stares at his reflection in the mirror and sees Tadashi smiling in the corner.

 

“Now it’s my turn to change.”

 

He carries Kei down stairs and climbs back up to change. He comes back looking new and different. He’s in a black suit, collar open, and jacket unbuttoned that hung nicely by his sides. His hair is slicked back like Kei’s but for some reason, his long hair seems to look better like that than his. Tadashi rubs his neck a little sheepish.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki, I still don’t know how to tie a tie.”

 

He picks him up and settles him nicely in his wheelchair.

 

“Just so you know, I don’t feel embarrassed to be seen with you.” Tadashi says out of the blue as he stares into Kei’s soul. He frowns when Kei looks away.

 

“Hey,” he pouts, “I was being serious here. I really don’t care even if you were in a worse condition. I don’t mind and I don’t care. I’m letting you know that even if you don’t seem to care.” The last part comes off a little more harshly than intended but he needed Kei to hear him. He needed him to know that he will go through anything to keep him safe.

 

He opens the door and wheels Kei out. For the first time after three months of being with Tadashi Kei is seeing the sunlight. They stay there for what feels like an eternity before Kei turns around to stare at Tadashi in confusion.

 

“I heard that you don’t go out often. I want you to be able to enjoy every moment of your life Tsukki. If you want to stay here for an hour, I’ll stay here for an hour.”

 

Hearing that touches his heart but instead he frowns. Tadashi laughs at that and finally starts to walk.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

 

He’s horrible.

 

Kei shakes his head and earns another laugh out of Tadashi. It sounds genuine and not forced.

 

He’s so horrible to him. Tadashi doesn’t deserve to be treated like this. With all the apologies he’s said, all the little honest confessions he hears at night, all the little reassurances like before, Tadashi doesn’t deserve the cold attitude. Kei knows that and yet, he’s still mean as ever.

 

Tadashi strolls him along wherever he thinks it’s nice and lets Kei stay there for no more than five minutes.

 

“What? I just want you to enjoy yourself.” Tadashi defended although Kei partly knew that Tadashi had wanted to stay there longer. Kei just nodded and let him waste whatever time they had left on their hands.

 

The sun was setting but Tadashi had something else in his mind. They took many sharp turns and ended up lost for a good few minutes, Yamaguchi apologizing every second he could. Finally they reach their destination and it leaves Kei awestruck.

 

Akiteru. The hospital that he’s currently in. He looks up at Tadashi who just grins while shrugging his shoulder and rubs his neck awkwardly saying, “Sorry. We were supposed to be here earlier but I got lost.”

 

Kei raises a brow at him. Tadashi waves his hands around frantically. “I-I’ve been here before! I just got a bit confused.” He huffs at Kei and proceeds strolling down the pathway. They entered the hospital and Tadashi went to the register to ask for Aki’s room number.

 

The nurse gave them a pitying smile. For as long as they know, Aki’s been in the hospital for about four years. He’s been taken care of by the best nurses and doctors in the hospital. Most of that came from Tadashi’s work but part of it was because the doctors wanted to take care of him also. No one visits him with the exception of some.

 

They reached his door finally but Kei was nervous. The last time he had come for a visit was when his mother wasn’t as busy and was able to take him. He feels… awkward and guilty for the fact that he hadn’t been visiting as much he had hoped to be.

 

He felt hands gently squeezing his shoulders and looked up to see Tadashi giving him a weak smile.

 

“It’s okay.” Kei gulped and looked back at the body on the bed. “It’s not your fault.” He grabs at Tadashi’s hands. “You tried hard these years… Kei…” The tears pricking his eyes are released. “I’m gonna give you two a moment to be alone, okay?” He nodded and wiped his tears as Tadashi released his shoulders and softly closed the door.

 

He stares at his brothers numb body and can’t help but feel guilty. If only… if only they had been more careful… then this wouldn’t have happened to their family.

 

Kei was going on a trip with Aki and his father because they need “father and sons” bonding time, Aki said. They had left with such smiles on their faces, so much hope but returned home in a coma, a dead body, and paralyzed.

 

That car that rammed into them… the look his father gave when the driving wheel slipped out of his hands… Aki’s scream as the impact hit him… the world that flashed before Kei’s eyes as his world slowly turned upside down.

 

His tears just falls one after another. He has so much to say… there’s so much on his chest that he wants to give it away but… he can barely utter a word. Pathetic. He’s pathetic. No matter how hard he strains he can’t make a sound, can’t say a single syllable. His brother doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t deserve this, his father didn’t deserve this, his mother, Tadashi… everyone they didn’t deserve this at all. The pain.

 

From the other side of the wall Tadashi can hear his quiet pleas, his begging for this to stop. He reaches a hand to wipe his tears and snot. No one deserves this. He sinks down and sits there wishing for a miracle.

 

What he didn’t know was that he was an angel in disguise, a walking miracle, Kei’s new hope.

 

He takes in a small breath and opens the door and finds that Kei is asleep. He smiles fondly at the scene before sighing and wheeling Kei out the door almost bumping into someone.

 

“Ah! Sorry!” Tadashi yelled in surprise.

 

The person stares at him in wonder before waving it off with a smile. “It’s okay. I was the one who walked into you anyways.”

 

Before Tadashi could protest the person opens Aki’s door.

 

“W-wait, who are you?” confusion hinted in his tone.

 

He gave a small smile. “An old friend.”

 

Tadashi stares at him even when the door quietly shuts. He’s startled when he feels Kei waking up. Kei adjusts his glasses before looking around and finds Tadashi’s stare. His hand searches for Tadashi and when he does he intertwines them together, his hands trembling as he does it.

 

That’s right. It was just an old friend. Of course. Akiteru was popular so of course he had friends.

 

Tadashi squeezes back in reassurance that he’s still there and starts off. They got home around eight something and quickly ate dinner, shower and went to sleep.

 

It was an ordinary day until there was a knock at the door. Tadashi stopped what he was doing and opened the door. Tsukishima’s uncle smiled at him.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the scrawny, freckled boy.” he said in a nasty voice.

 

Tadashi’s expression immediately changed and he smiled back as well. “Yes, it’s me and… who are you again?” he gestured wildly at his appearance.

 

The man gritted his teeth. “I’m Kei’s uncle if you don’t remember. I came to take him with me.”

 

“Oh? And how will you do that?”

 

“I think I’ve heard around that you’re… his legal guardian now?”

 

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I am.”

 

The smirk on his face unsettles Tadashi. “You might be his guardian but I am sure that you can’t surpass his lover.”

 

Lover? Right, lover.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Ah, they haven’t told you?”

 

He knows.

 

“Poor you.”

 

There’s nothing to pity.

 

“Doing everything for him.”

 

It’s because I want to.

 

“Wouldn’t it be nicer if you just nicely handed him over to us?”

 

“I’m sorry but, the money you’re asking for isn’t even as much as I’m making right now.”

 

“What?” he growls out.

 

“The money that Kei gets for his disability sir, is less than what I am making for my job.”

 

The man stares at him in shock. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have paperwork to do.”

 

He turns around but just before he closes the door he says back to the seething man, “If you think that this isn’t over, you’re not wrong on that. It isn’t over until I make it over.” His voice was colder and bitter than ever before and he slams the door shut in Kei’s uncle’s face.

 

A sigh escapes his face as he makes his way up to the bedroom. He opens Kei’s room and looks at the sleeping bod and instantly smiles.

 

“I’m glad you’re safe, Kei.”

 

A tear escapes his eyes. A sniff turns into sobs as he lays by Kei’s side. He’s shaking from all the fear. The fear of losing Kei… the fear of Kei’s future… their future. He’s scared. They haven’t stopped. All this harassment, all this abusement is still happening before his own very eyes.

 

He’s seen the bruises they’ve inflicted on Kei and it always tears his heart apart from seeing it. He should have been there. To protect him, save him, shield him. He couldn’t do any of that. So now, the least he can do is provide for him and care for him yet he can’t even do that properly. He still needs to be by Kei’s side to feel strong. He still needs to rely on him. He really is pathetic.

 

All those times they touched Kei in places, the bruises they left, all the pain. He can’t take it away but he can mend it. He can’t erase it but he can stop it. Right?

 

He can mend it, right? He can stop it, right? This can end right? He needs a hand, he needs someone to answer his question. He needs to see the light.

 

It was beginning to be hard for him to breathe through his nose because of the stuffiness it held from his crying. It’s hard for him to see through his tears. It’s hard for him to hear through his cries.

 

He feels a gentle touch on his head and slowly lifts his head. Tsukishima frowns at him but breaks out into a smile.

 

“Ya-” no way, “Yama…” no, no, no, “guchi…” no, “Shut up.”

 

Tsukki spoke. He finally spoke after all these months. These hard months trying to make him open up. To tell Yamaguchi his feelings…

 

“Tsukki…” he stares wide eyed at Tsukishima, mouth hanging open, tears streaming down.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Tsukki…”

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” he ruffles Yamaguchi’s hair.

 

“Tsukki!”

 

Tadashi jumped into his embrace and hugged him tight.

 

“Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki… Tsukki!”

 

He buried his head in Tsukishima’s stomach as his name fell from his lips.

 

“What?” he asked in that irritated tone of his.

 

“Tsukki…”

 

“Yamaguchi.”

 

He raised his head to look into Tsukishima’s own and whispered, “Tsukki.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please look forward to my new fics!!! Stay strong Tsukiyama and fans! And no. This fic is not finished yet. I just kind of know that this will take me a long time to finish.


End file.
